<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Hold by madeinessos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166726">To Hold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos'>madeinessos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019), Ready or Not (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Post-Canon, Treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They used to be regulars in a therapist’s waiting room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marta Cabrera/Grace Le Domas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts">Unforgotten</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Champagne lighting, oak-framed paintings, Marta peeking from behind Harlan's book: Mrs. Le Domas paced on worn sneakers and fidgeted with a golden cigarette case, looking as uneasy as Marta felt.</p><p>Now, Marta hooks her bra. “Who broke the ice?”</p><p>Grace's fingers, playful on the hollow of Marta's ankle, tenderly knot Marta's shoelaces. “Me.”</p><p>Dunkin’ coffee was delicious. Donuts. Cigarettes. On the cheap formica between them: false families, attempted murders. Grace’s smiling lips on Marta's eyelids, “Fucking earnest eyes.”</p><p>Now,  kissing Grace's scarred hand, Marta breaks the second ice. “Mama and Alice baked a birthday cake. Wanna come with me and – ”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from the vows in Grace’s first lines, “To have and to hold.”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>